User talk:Beautiful Moon
Love it! <3 Hello there, I admire you and Teemo's love together and wish you the best! The stories of your life together has really let me know true love is out there somewhere and inspired me to look for it. Thank you! :D Tell Teemo I said hi :3 teemo info. please :) hey teemo, i just started the game and decided to look up teemo because im barely just starting to use him, and i was wondering from a teemo to a teemo if you can help me understand how to use teemo as an unstoppable character, because i can tell he has the potential of doing so. for example, can you tell me what kind of runes to use for him and what kind of masteries i should put for my teemo? Bignew7777777 Just thought I would pop up and say hey. I joined the wiki today and saw your comments on the ezreal page and had a good laugh. he does need a girly skin. Not so noob moment Hey mate. Sorry for the bubble burster. Get revenge >here< if you have to. But anywho. Gleli here. Looking over your contribution in the comments to Teemo (And TYVM for the help with getting the info) and I saw something about all noobs going for him and autolocking then feeding. I'm just here to say for my first 2 games Nothing like that ever happened. If youneed proof. Add DJ_Wolfeh or look me up on the US server and check my 2 matches. Both positive KDR. Again sorry for this but I had to just clarify not all Teemo noobs are the same. I may have been different because I've had experience with Twitch first but he's a move and stealth champ. But anyway. Hope to talk later. Cya. I will put you... IN MY BOOK! *^* 09:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful Moon: Your profile is the best one around this wikia. Seriously :P Captain Montilla 19:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with this op ChiwiseNZ 11:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You'll proly realize I'm very seldom on chat. Read your profile and I feel I should apologize. I didn't know how you felt for Teemo. I'm a little jealous that you feel love like that...but I know what that love feels like. In ~3 months, I'd love to play with you sometime. Maybe if Teemo goes on sale, I'll buy him...if I do, think you could give me a few tips so he won't get hurt so much? Until I buy him, free weeks it is! Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 02:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) teemo <3 i just wanted to tell you that i like how possitive you are about the game and your favourite champ - Teemo ;) Too much Teemo Sooner or later you're going to realize that she is a girl. --Jamesrulez1 10:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The way you love Teemo so much, I'm surprised you haven't taken on the life of Tristana. ^_^ 11:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) wow you have a absolutely HUGE fetish for teemo lol.... really interesting profile lol LongDROP 11:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile Is Awesome o: Re:Dress fasion: Morgana: "We'll bring them pain!" Since you've been...yordlized?...your profile reminds me of the comic El Goonish Shive. Tedd is awesome. I'd love to see that pic of you as a yordle. See ya around~! EpicNoob!|Talk!| 02:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the "I was starting to enjoy your chat presence" thing...it's a good feeling when you know that you're wanted at the place you want to be at -- especially when you can't be there! Wouldn't it suck to want to be at the top of a tree, and when you finally get there, you have nothing to do and no bird friends to talk to? Teemo makes you look beautiful...if that's as accurate as it can be, no wonder you two are together. Don't you just feel great when you see a couple and they both look SO good? I noticed you updated because I read your pro the day after we talked on chat. I wanna follow your pro, but Idk how w/o editing xD It's fine that you end with questions; I ask questions all the time. What good conversations DON'T have questions, anyway? ^^ EpicNoob!|Talk!| 22:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I still love your profile. It seems a bit long, though. Have you considered c/ping those in your blog section? Maybe not, so people don't comment as much? Anyway, thanks for the yordle life update ^^ :EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 01:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod Your User page IT was vandalised. You will be happy to know that I protected your page forever ,so anons cannot edit it. Enjoy, New/Unreleased Teemo Skin I saw it was posted on the Skins/Trivia page. I know you saw it. Isn't it adorable? 22:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, it's RegalCabbage on an old account not used in a while. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the rule 34 pics. To be honest I was kind of pissed about something non-game related and went on League to vent a little and managed to get stuck with two leavers in a ranked. Needless to say I was pretty pissed at that point, but I still want to say that I'm truly sorry about the pictures and insensitive comments regarding Teemo. I came on your page tonight because it occurred to me to stop being a dick and I read some of it (tl;dr, if it ever had a meaning). I discovered the extent of your devotion and that you're a guy (it didn't occur to me because of the pink avatar, sorry). In fact, I admire your dedication. To be honest, the only reason I'm typing the following is because I know this can't be traced back to me, I hope. I'm a closet bisexual (wow, first time I actually admitted that), and do understand how it is to feel misunderstood. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me, but if not that's okay. Have a great time warding up whole map with everyone's favorite furry yordle! P.S: It took me four days to realize that I had to scroll over my avatar if I wanted to log out as opposed to my name, otherwise this appology would have been given sooner. Banned Doma is banned. I'll be in chat if you need anything else. Signature Want me to me you a signature with Teemo in it :O Let me know if you want color backgrounds, color borders, or color font with Teemo icons and what not, I'll be happy to make you one :) What do you think? Let me know where you want the image to be placed and if you like the colors. :Ok I removed the shadow. Now go to you preferences and in the custom signature area, type . I hope you like it and if you need anything else, let me know. ::I added the time stamp, so now place }} in your preferences. Also, now you sign with 3 tildes instead of 4 so just type ~~~ when signing. banned for nothing I understand that you've probably had that conversation a million times already with various different people, but don't you think that was a bit of an overreaction? You DO seem like an insane person, that is a fact. Kickbanning people from the chat for stating facts sounds like abuse of power to me. Oglokoog 23:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :You implied the insanity of us all. While that may be true, we do not take kindly to the statement. I'M NOT INSANE. Also, clean the dishes. 23:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, im kuo Hey Moon, Been a while hasn't it? Oh yeah, you probably dont remember me. I was teemo's best man at your wedding? Meh, i'll just start over. Hi, im Kuo, Best friend your your husband, Teemo. You know that vacant house infront of yours? Well, thats mine. I went off to Noxus after your wedding to try and settle something between me and Katrina. (she always bullied me.) Well it's nice seeing you again. Hope you and Teemo are getting along good! Tell him that im still alive and that Kat won't be bothering any yordle anymore :) Kuo Friggs 17:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Kuo Baam25th here :D So... I just noticed I got banned again. This seems odd, as I was never kickbanned recently. It seems someone has banned me without me even being on the chatroom. Of course, as soon as I was banned you were the prime suspect lol :P... IDK, do you knwo anything about this? Anyhow, someone randomly banning an unpresent member seems unfair, so could you let me back in? What Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery? 15:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog? Hey, BM. Your profile rocks, but you probably know that already. I saw all your stories and I think they're great! You should write some blog posts about your life stories so everyone can see them. :P 21:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) why did you ban me i didn t do anything wrong Dear Yordle, I don't know if I am alone on this matter or if other people support me, but I would like to see the pictures of you as a yordle and your beautiful flower. 08:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to say... I wanted to say you really inspired me. Your writing is incredible, your story is adorable, and it really showed me what true love really is. Your love for teemo is so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I wish everyone loved each other like you and him. Also, I'd like to know if you plan on writing more. I'd love to read more. Well, let me know if you are going to. Oh, and I'd love to see the pictures of you as a yordle. You sound adorable. SoundScape 10:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You need to get out of Teemo's kitchen, BM. Times are changing and Teemo just isn't good anymore. I hear he's thinking of retiring. (BTW are u a guy?) Phizzwiggle3 21:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Your blog is very inspiring. Ignore the haters 20:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC)~~ Qpang Just send me the link on my talk page when you upload it. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 13:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Talkpage Yes, it's quite extensive isn't it. It might even get longer than your teemo stories soon. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 23:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Qpang Didn't work. But at least it's acutally updating itself now.